Love Isn't Complicated, People Are!
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: It all started when Manami Okuda decided to try a love meter. After learning of her feelings for the class trickster, Karma, Manami seeks the help of her female teacher. But what's this? Maehara has his eyes on the chemist, and it seems Karma isn't the only one that has a problem with it. Love triangles and drama! INCOMPLETE BUT DONE!
1. When Okuda Was Feeling Bold

**Love Isn't Complicated, People Are!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ When Okuda Was Feeling Bold ~**

Late, one summer evening, Okuda Manami was sitting in front of a brand new laptop. Her laptop. She had read for hours the instruction manual and had phone her classmate, Takebayashi-kun, for help. She stared at the search engine on her browser, wondering just what she would do. She never really searched the internet, she didn't find any reason to. She had plenty of books on her shelves, and what she couldn't find in books, she was sure she could find information from her teacher, Korosensei, or from... well, more books.

What should she do?

Then it struck her. She remembered that last week some of the girls in her class had been talking about love interests, and something she believed they called a 'love meter'. Just what exactly was a love meter?

Manami tilted her head to the side, biting her lip she typed in 'love meter' in the search engine to satisfy her curiosity. She searched it up, and finding millions of search results, she clicked on the first link she saw.

Okuda briefly read the words that showed up on the website page, explaining that the love meter was meant to calculate the compatibility between two people by typing in their names.

"It seems so simple... and... cheesy.." Okuda turned away from the screen, about to turn off her laptop she stopped. She had this growing desire to try it out, just for a bit of fun.

But she had homework to do. She reminded herself.

But...

Wouldn't this be a way to bond with her female classmates?

Homework could wait. It would only take a minute.

Saying this to herself to make herself not feel guilty, Manami typed in her name.

"But what other name should I use?" She thought for a moment.

Karma.

Heat rushed to her face as she thought of her red-headed classmate and friend. She typed in his name, and then un-typed it.

"Th-this is wrong."

No. It's just a silly game.

Then she re-typed his name.

She took a deep breath and gulped, pressing the enter key. The result...

 _80 Percent compatibility. True love!_

And as she was sure any one her classmates would say if they saw this, the words escaped her mouth before she could think. "What the hell?"

By now her face was bright red. She fell backwards in disbelief. True love? Her, and Karma? No, no, no no no no. Impossible! She was so plain. And he was so.. so... handsome, and brilliant.

"True.. love?"

Manami placed a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes widened with a realization.

"I l-love him?"

Yes, Manami loved Karma.

"...ok."

End of chapter 1.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *devilish grin*

I know, I know, way OOC. But! For good reason, my fine readers! One being, I am extremely tired and I rushed through writing this late at night. Another thing... I have no other thing. Welp!

Next time!

"Bi-Bitch-sensei? C-could you... um..."

"What is it, Okuda?"

"Could you teach me how to seduce someone?"

"WHAT?!"

"Nurfufufufu! Things are getting interesting!"


	2. You're Seducing Who!

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Alice here with chapter 2 of LICPA! Wow wow, did not expect to get very many reviews, favorites and follows after the first chapter! Thanks so much everybody you make my day!

I probably should have said this first chapter: this story is more or less fast paced, inhumanly so in some parts, but at the same time, really slow in terms of who ends up with who, and what-not xD that will all happen in the middle/end parts of the story. Have no fear, a lotta fan service will happen before that! ;)

Now to give credit and thanks!

animandmangafangirl: haha I'm glad you liked it xD I'm sorry for the really long wait!

Yin-and-Yang-67: aww why thank you xD the love meter was something a friend had mentioned to me xD I plan to update this story more often than not, if only there wasn't school and other troubling things :P

I12Bfree: haha thanks? xD Manami is soo cute xD

DGtnsl: haha, indeed it will! xD the class boat is gonna be flipped upside down with what I have planned out. There will be more love triangles - or, it's more like a web I guess. I'm glad you liked it! x3

Tris PhantomEvans: haha sorry for the wait! here's the new chapter, I hope it's exciting enough xD

Quilla The Silent: thank you for giving me the idea for the love meter first chapter! xD you're totally meant to be with you-know-who! xD xD

 **Love Isn't Complicated, People Are!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ You're Seducing Who?! ~**

It was an ordinary day for Maehara Hiroto, he would try to assassinate his yellow octopus teacher, and then he would study and talk with the guys. But then it happened.

The shy poison maker of Class E approached the teachers desk, obviously very nervous. Normally, Maehara wouldn't have paid much attention, but something caught his attention.

It was the light pink blush that dusted Manami Okuda's cheeks as she stood before the desk. He shifted in his seat, paying close attention to Okuda-san now. Bitch sensei sat in her chair, looking at her iPad. She glanced at Okuda-san, giving her a questioning look.

"Bi-Bitch-sensei? C-could you... um..." Okuda-san looked down at her shoes, her face turning red. She was struggling to find words to say.

"What is it, Okuda?"

The petite girl took in a deep breath, her shoulders straightening as she lifted her head up. "Could you teach me how to seduce someone?"

"WHAT?!" Maehara bit his tongue, cursing in his head. Everyone looked at the boy, brows furrowed. He looked to the window, placing his chin in the palm of his hand.

 _This isn't good. If Okuda-san is going to go after Karma, then I need to intervene! I need to act fast._

While Maehara was thinking to himself, Okuda-san had started to take notes as Bitch-sensei was giving her some tips on the art of seduction.

"You know, Okuda, I bet you'd look really cute if you let your hair down. Maybe unbutton your blazer too." Bitch sensei reached across the desk, touching one of the girl's braids.

"E-eh? Really? But, I like m-my hair like this. It's easy to manage." Okuda-san said, getting fidgety. "B-but, if he would like it.."

"Ooh? Who do you got the hots for? You can tell me, just whisper in my ear." Bitch-sensei said, reassuring the girl it was OK.

Okuda-san, unsure for a moment, nodded and whispered something into the blonde's ear.

"NO! HIM OF ALL THE GUYS!" Bitch-sensei slammed her hands on the desk. "OKUDA I DO NOT APPROVE!"

 _It's just as I've feared._

Maehara stood up, his blonde hair covering his eyes. The class rep, noticing this got up as well. "Maehara?" he asked.

"Isogai, could you come with me for a sec? I need to speak with you."

"Sure," Isogai nodded, following the blonde out of the classroom.

Once the two of them were out of the classroom, Maehara stood outside of the building, staring off into the distance, he said, "I think Class E's worst nightmare is about to come true."

"You don't mean.."

"Okuda-san and Karma's feelings may have become mutual." Maehara said solemnly. He then spoke again, determination in his voice, "But as I have said before, I won't let them be together. Which is why, I have to seduce Okuda-san, and sway her feelings."

Isogai gaped at his blonde friend, utterly shocked. He had to admit, this did seem a bit unfair for Okuda-san, but, he also didn't want to see her and the class devil together. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen. "Then, if you're really determined, I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Isogai." Maehara smiled.

Isogai smiled back, giving a thumbs up, "Go get her!"

Oh dear god, he never really thought he would say those words to his womanizing best friend.

* * *

When lunch break started, Okuda Manami rose from her seat. Her heart pounded in her chest as she worked up the courage to turn around and talk to her red-headed classmate. She took a step towards his desk, hands clasped tightly in front of her chest, "U-um, Karma-kun c-can I-"

"Yo, Okuda-san~!"

She jumped, turning quickly to see none other than Maehara looking down at her, smiling with his hands in his pant pockets. "Okuda-san, would you like to have lunch with me? I didn't understand the science homework we got yesterday."

Okuda looked at him, confused. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like Maehara was, looking at her _affectionately?_ She shook the feeling off. "W-well, actually Maehara-kun I was going to t-talk.." She let her words trail off, a feeling of guilt coming over her. Here in front of her, her classmate was asking for her help. Was she going to choose her own feelings over her friend's request?

Meanwhile, Karma had been looking at Okuda expectantly, waiting for her to - _hopefully_ \- refuse the other male's offer.

"Hey Karma, Nagisa and I are going to eat outside, you wanna join us?" Isogai asked, walking over with his bento box in hand.

Karma nodded, "Sure, why not." He got up from his seat to follow the brunette. He looked at Maehara from the corner of his eyes, giving the blonde a death threatening look. Maehara couldn't help but gulp, feeling sweat roll down the side of his head.

 _Thank you Isogai!_

"Bu- wai-..." Just processing what had happened, Okuda turned around to stop Karma, but he was already gone. She gave a sigh of defeat.

"Come on, Okuda-chan~!" Maehara wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling. "Let's go eat!"

Okuda looked up at him, startled by his actions. She nodded her head numbly, walking with him to his desk to grab the bento lunch box, and then outside. She looked down at his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea; she wasn't ignorant to the fact that Maehara, may or may not, be trying to play her.

While she was thinking this, Maehara didn't fail to notice the troubled look on her face, so he moved his hand from her shoulder. He then instead gently pried the girls hands from her chest, holding her small hand in his. "This is better."

"M-Maehara-kun!" Okuda exclaimed, becoming flustered.

"You're really cute, Okuda-chan," he said, smiling at her reaction.

Okuda Manami was now a hundred percent sure that class E's womanizer was trying to play her. She should have felt disgusted or angered at the boy. But when he called her cute, and he smiled at her like that, she swore butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Had they not been focused on each other, the two would have noticed a few of their male classmates sitting on the steps in front of the school eating lunch. They would have noticed a red-head's seething anger, and jealousy; and they certainly would have noticed a large yellow octopus nearby, writing notes frantically in a leather-bound journal, labeled: _Class E 1st and 2nd true pairings_.

"Nurfufufufu! Things are getting interesting!" Korosensei chuckled to himself, taking a picture of the two holding hands with a Polaroid camera, his face turning a bright pink.

Certainly, things were about to get messy.

* * *

Author's note: sooo xD what do you think? Who do you like more: Karmanami or ManaHara? personally, I'm starting to think maybe I like Manahara together xD that's just me I guess. Please, if you want, leave a review and tell me what ships you think should happen! I've already got a few planned out, but I'm open to considering other ships!

One last thing: Do you wanna read some one-sided NagiKae, or KarmaNami next chapter? x3

 **Next time! Maybe?**

 **"Maehara.."**

"Okuda?! Is that you?"

"Nagisa-kun, is there someone you like?"

"K-Karma-kun... I ... I..."

"It's about time this class had some romance going on!"


	3. What To Do

**Author's Note:** 'tis the season to be jolly!

Because new chapter is up! :D

I got a little carried away with this one, but hopefully it's not too... confusing? Idk what I'm going for because I'm just so tired right now :P Now to answer all your wonderful reviews! :D

animeandmangafangirl: Karmanami may not happen in this story, but it might, it's still up for debate - NagiKae, well, we'll see about that one. (*laughs evilly to self*) Well, you'll just have to read to find out what happens xD Haha, thank you! I am so glad you enjoy this!

TooLazyToLogin: ahaha thank you so much for the review! I promise I'll keep working on this story for a looong time!

madeh18: well, we'll see about that ship ;) worry not, there will be lots of moments for those two!

Akabane-san: ooh another Karmanami shipper! Yes! ManaHara is gaining a little popularity! *cries tears of joy*

lingreader: Thank you! I shall (hopefully) not disappoint you with this story! ManaHara wasn't really something I had thought about either until just before I wrote this story, but it's growing on me more xD Oh the other pairings haha, well, the cover is more for the purpose of showcasing which characters are more invested into the romantic drama going on. Needless to say, they're all in a love triangle or two - minus Korosensei.

FandomSupporter15: Yes I will! I hope I don't disappoint you and everyone else with this new chapter! Thank you for your review!

I12Bfree: Haha thank you for your review! And again, I hope you aren't disappointed or anything with this chapter! Yes! Manahara gaining a little support xD

TheFlame: Thanks for your review! I can't promise I'll do Manahara, but I do promise there will be tons of Manahara moments in this story! xD

CrissNyan: but of course! I'm glad that you like it! Thank you for your review! Maeahara's in more trouble than he realizes now! xD

Harlett: Haha maybe? Maybe not? Karmanami moments are still gonna happen though! NagiKae.. well.. we'll see xD Oooh Karasuma might gain a spotlight any chapter now xD

Miss Truth: Ahaha sorry for the wait! Okumura? *tilts head confusedly* Don't worry there will be a chapter for them (and someone else) Thank you for your review!

cieru cherry: Oh yes, haha ha, so many complicated pairings, my head almost hurts thinking of what I have created. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Chapter 3**

~ What To Do ~

Karma was fine with Nakamura helping him get Nagisa to cross dress. He didn't mind sharing his blue-haired friend with the blond girl at all. It made things more fun. But who he really couldn't stand to share with anyone, was his glasses-wearing female friend, Okuda Manami. No way in hell was he letting Maehara put his gross, pale hands all over _his_ Okuda without any consequences.

 **"Maehara.."**

The red head squeezed the poor carton of strawberry milk in his hand in his moment of anger.

Nagisa and Isogai noticed the dark aura that seemed to surround the red-head, and shuddered.

"Karma-kun, you spilled your milk." Nagisa said, pointing at Karm's lap.

Karma looked at his lap and his expression changed from one of anger, to a glum one. "Oh no, I didn't even realize."

He got up, and unbuckled his belt from around his waist, and then proceeded to-

"KARMA YOU CAN'T CHANGE RIGHT HERE IN THE OPEN!" Isogai and Nagisa shouted in unison, getting up as well.

"Eh~? Oh, right. Silly me." Karma gave a light hearted laugh, gently knocking his fist against his head and sticking his tongue out.

"Seriously," Isogai sighed, looking around them, noting that no one else was around to witness what had almost just happened. "If you're gonna change, do it in the change rooms - eh?"

The devil had disappeared.

Nagisa was looking in the direction of the forest clearing, where Korosensei would relax in the morning, a frown on his face. He had watched the red head run down that path, he had seen Maeahara and _O_ _kuda_ go down that path too.

* * *

Okuda didn't know what to do. Here she was, sitting in a clearing beside this blonde boy, sharing a bento box. Maehara had been kind and gave her his chopsticks to use. He had at first teased her, saying she should feed him, or just the opposite and he feed her with the chopsticks. But soon he stopped, and insisted he would use his hands - he didn't want to make her do something like that.

"Ah, s-so what didn't you understand in science?" Okuda asked, once they had finished eating.

"Hm? Oh I forgot." Maehara said thoughtfully - though of course, he was lying. He just needed an excuse to get her here.

She frowned, setting the chopsticks down on the bento box and standing up.

Maehara looked up at her, asking, "You're ready to leave so soon?"

"Class is going to start s-soon." Okuda replied, brushing dirt off of her skirt.

He got up as well. He closed his bento box and placed the chopsticks on top of it.

"Then, after class maybe we could study together at my place?" he asked softly.

 _Studying._ At Maehara's place? They had been classmates for a little over three months and he had never asked her to study with him? Other than.. when they first met.

She remembered that day well. She had been so nervous in her new classroom. Everyone was talking together, in little groups, and she felt a little out of place. She watched from a distance, as Nagisa-kun and Sugino-kun seemed to be talking about something like sports with Isogai-kun. She saw some of the girls talking and exchanging emails. She also saw the blonde boy talking with the girls, smiling and complimenting them, asking them out on dates. They all flatly refused him. But then he made his way over to her, and he started talking with her. Within a few minutes of a more one-sided conversation, he asked her out. She instantly answered no. She had heard about him - as she was sure every girl in class had. He had dated a number of girls - and he had never been serious about any of them it seemed. She was sure she didn't want to get involved with him. It would be painful if she ended up liking him, and he got bored with a plain girl like her.

"No." Okuda shook her head, quickly turning away from him and walking back up the path towards the school building.

"Okuda?! Is that you?"

She jumped, startled hearing a very familiar voice nearby. She craned her head upwards, seeing something in the tree move, then all of a sudden a red head was beside her on the path, covered in leaves.

Karma smirked at her, brushing the leaves off of him. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

* * *

Kaede Kayano stared out the window, seemingly in a daze. She held in her hands an unopened pudding cup and spoon. Today wasn't a good day.

First, there was Okuda. The shy girl had been talking with Bitch-sensei today after class. Bitch-sensei was seemingly upset by something the girl had said, and Okuda had been blushing a lot. It must have meant she liked someone. It didn't even take a second for the green-haired girl to understand who exactly she liked. She was happy for the girl. If Okuda were to date Karma, then maybe, just maybe, she could tame the demon and in turn, the red-head would bring her out of her shell more. They could possibly be the perfect pair in class E.

But then, there was Maehara. That womanizer picked up on Okuda's feelings and was putting the moves on her. And from what she had seen, he would probably be going out with her by the end of the week. Now Kayano knew the red-head would be pissed - she figured that Karma considered Okuda as a girl; he never hesitated to partner up with her during class, not to mention how often he asked her for help with things. If Karma started a fight with Maehara over the girl, then Isogai would get involved, and then pretty soon the class would be in turmoil. That could _not_ happen.

And then there was.. Nagisa.

Beside her the blue haired boy was staring blankly at his notes on Korosensei's weaknesses. He hadn't said a word since he came into the classroom, which bothered her. He probably realized what was going on before she did.

Why was he so glum about it? Could he...?

"Nagisa-kun, is there someone you like?" Kayano asked cheerfully.

There couldn't be any harm in asking. It's not like he really did - she would know.

"Yes, there is."

Or maybe not.

"Really? Who?" she asked, feeling a knot form in her stomach.

Her mind started to race, trying to think of who he would like.

Bitch-sensei? They'd kissed before. But he probably didn't think of her in a romantic sense.

Kanzaki? Everyone liked her. Still, they didn't seem close at all.

Or.. her? Okuda? It was possible, it would make sense why Nagisa was so glum after lunch.

"K..."

She turned her head to face Nagisa, seeing the blue haired boy's face turn pink. Who was it?

"Ka... Kanzaki-san!" he said a little bit loudly.

Kanzaki.

She looked around the room, spotting the girl in question, looking down at the ground blushing.

* * *

"K-Karma-kun... I ... I..." the girl took a step back, nervously.

What he was asking was so sudden.

How should she handle this?

The red head looked at her expectantly, smiling. "Come on, Okuda, I can't do this without you."

"But still... Maehara.." Manami looked down the path to where the blonde still was. He could probably hear them from where he was.

Karma stepped towards her, bringing his face close to hers, as he said, "It's just a prank after all. It's not like he's going to get hurt."

"I can't do it." Manami shook her head, stepping away from him. "E-even if it didn't hurt him.."

She might have some feelings towards the blonde. Ones that couldn't be acted upon. She didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't want to get hurt herself.

Maybe she could forget about what happened with Maehara. Maybe if she confessed now to Karma, things could be better.

Then as she opened her mouth to speak, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break, and the beginning of class.

"Karma-kun.. let's talk after school." Okuda said, running up the path, past the boy.

She didn't know, that she had just triggered the end of everyone's peaceful classroom life.

* * *

Nagisa wasn't one to necessarily _lie_ to his friends. But he had to.

When Kayano asked him who he liked, a certain someone came to mind, and he just felt a wave of sorrow, anger and jealousy burn inside of him. He knew that he could never be with who he liked. If he ever even admitted his feelings, he was sure something would break. His heart? Maybe. But for sure, something more precious would be broken: their friendship. That's why he stopped saying their name.

He couldn't tell her. He could never. If she knew.. he didn't want to think about that.

That's why he answered, "Kanzaki-san!"

But then, he realized too late.

In order to save one friendship he destroyed another. His eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, seeing both Kanzaki and Sugino eating lunch with a few other classmates.

Sugino was staring at him, shocked, his mouth open, as his chopsticks dropped onto the desk.

And Kanzaki..

She was looking at him as well, biting her lower lip and blushing.

Crap, what did he just do?

"FINALLY!"

He jumped, hearing a loud voice behind him.

There was Nakamura Rio herself, grinning down at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes gleamed mischievously, as she said, "It's about time this class had some romance going on!"

"Nurfufufufu!" From behind his desk, Korosensei laughed, writing in a book labeled Class E 1st and 2nd True Pairings. "You're quite right, Nakamura-san!"

Class E as we know it is doomed.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAH! wasn't expecting that, were you? well, more unexpected stuff is on it's way, and more complicated pairings too!

So next time!

"Nagisa-kun, could we talk for a moment, alone?"

"I LIKED HIM FIRST!"

"I may be falling for her."

"Okuda is mine!"

"You don't even know her."


	4. The Truth Hurts Part 1

**Chapter 4**

 **~ The Truth Hurts part 1/2 ~**

Okuda Manami did not think it through when she asked her classmate to talk with her. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and who else was there to ask but Karma's closest friend?

"Nagisa-kun, could we talk for a moment, alone?"

Nagisa looked up at the glasses wearing girl from his English text book, a look of mild surprise on his face. He nodded slowly, setting his book down and getting up from his desk, "Sure Okuda-san."

The two left the classroom and walked down the hallway a bit before Okuda turned to the blue haired boy, with a look of despair on her face.

"Nagisa-kun I-I-I-I asked Karma t-to talk to me after school but I-I couldn't.. I don't know, know what to say to him at all! He he knows I was eating lunch with Maehara and I don't want him to think that there was anything between us and then I don't want to explain that embarrassing way I found out my feelings for him and I'm not sure if I should fix up my appearance or not before we talk and then there's the awkward matter of refusing to help him pull a prank and I don't think he'll be mad at me but if he actually is then I just..."

Manami stopped her rambling, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Wait," Nagisa paused, trying to register what she had been saying. "Slow down. Maybe we should go outside and talk this over.. slowly, Okuda-san."

"Mm, good idea." Okuda mumbled, following after him outside.

So then the two of them sat on the steps in front of the school, and Manami told him how she tried the love meter, how she asked Bitch sensei for help in seduction, then having lunch with Maehara who was coming on rather strong to her, and then finally how she had requested Karma to meet with her later - which is when she was thinking about confessing to him.

Nagisa looked up at the sky unsure of how to handle what she just told him. He should help her out and just tell her to be herself and come out and say exactly what's in her heart to the red-head. But he didn't _want_ to help her make a confession to the boy. A part of him was still holding onto the slim chances that he would be with who he liked - but if Okuda confessed then it would all end and he would have to give up.

So what did he do?

"I don't think confessing is a good idea, Okuda-san."

"Eh?" Okuda tilted her head to the side, frowning. "Why?"

Nagisa glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, saying, "Well.. think about it. You don't know that Karma will feel the same feelings you do. So if you confess without affirming he has feelings towards you then your friendship could end and everything would be awkward between you two."

"Oh.." she mumbled, looking at the floorboards, her shoulders slumping. "That's right. Pushing my feelings onto him would be wrong. It would be selfish to confess without knowing how he feels at all. Thanks Nagisa-kun, for your advice."

"Mm," Nagisa looked away from her, feeling a twinge of guilt for giving that advice. She wasn't the one being selfish, it was him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : soo I've been writing a ridiculous amount of fanfiction today and I have to finish 6 late assignments for school tomorrow T_T I'm sorry, this is only half of this chapter :P or more like an episode? eh let's call them episodes. but this is what I could write, and I don't want to leave this in the pile of chapters being written at the moment. SO I hope you enjoyed this little half of The Truth Hurts episode. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh and before I forget, THANK YOU so fricking much for the reviews last chapter! You have no idea how happy I was to receive reviews! Ok, I'll let you get back to your life, bye for now bros/sis(es?)


	5. The Truth Hurts Part 2

**Chapter 5**

 **~ The Truth Hurts part 2 ~**

"I LIKED HIM FIRST!" Kayano Kaede cried, resting her head on her arms on her desk, soaking her sleeves with her tears.

Nakamura Rio sighed, leaning against the window sill in front of the girl's desk. "Well, hey, you should look on the bright side of things."

"What bright side?" the green haired girl asked. "They're gonna end up dating, and everything's going to go great because Kanzaki-san is pretty and lady-like, and Nagisa's nice and considerate. Years from now they might even get married and HAVE BABIES TOGETHER!" Kayano raised her head up, shouting this last part, before resting it again, crying even more than before.

"They might not get the chance to date." Nakamura said, gently patting the girl's back in a comforting way. "You're forgetting about Sugino-kun."

"That's right!" Kayano suddenly cheered up and wiped away her tears. "We must quickly form an alliance with him!" Her eyes burned with flames as she said this.

"Wait, an alliance?" the blonde raised an eyebrow at this.

"The class is going to turn to chaos once they know about Okuda and Maehara, and when they know Nagisa likes Kanzaki! So we must form alliances while we can!"

"Okay," Nakamura shrugged, going along with Kayano. "If we're forming alliances then wouldn't it be beneficial to get Karma and Karasuma on our side? We wouldn't want either as our rivals."

"You have a point! Let's hurry and get them to join team Raedugino!" Kayano stood from her desk and ran to the classroom door, Nakamura following her.

"What the hell is Raedumino?"

"No, Raedugino! It's your name, mine and Sugino-kun's name put together!" Kayano smiled.

"Why don't we just call ourselves the A Team? A for anonymous, A for alliance." Nakamura offered, "It's a lot easier to say than Raedugino."

"A Team we are then!"

Poor Karasuma is getting sucked into the drama, and he doesn't even know it yet.

* * *

"So Nagisa and Sugino both like Kanzaki-san." Isogai informed his blonde-haired friend, putting away the sports equipment in the shed. "I don't think Kayano-san was very happy when Nagisa told her who he liked."

Maehara nodded, "Well, I wouldn't want to be in Nagisa's position. We all know how serious Sugino is about Kanzaki-san."

"Maehara, you are in the _exact_ position of Nagisa."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're going after Okuda-san, and you and I both know how Karma feels about her. Not to mention there's Okano-san. She's going to be pissed when she hears what you're doing."

"Wait what does Okano have to do with this?" Maehara asked, confused. Isogai gave him a look, and within a few moments he understood. "Oh... wait, are you sure, Isogai? Because I tried to get her to go out with me before and she hit me."

"I'm pretty sure she does. But even if she didn't have feelings for you, you know she's going to be mad at you for playing with a girl's feelings - especially when that girl is our timid classmate."

"... You have a point. I didn't think this far ahead."

Isogai sighed, "Well, if you come right out and tell her your reasons for taking Okuda from Karma then maybe she won't beat you up too much."

The blonde was silent for a moment, contemplating his next words to his friend. It would probably sound really sleazy if he just said it plain and simple or went for the long explanation. He smiled sheepishly, saying, "Actually, about Okuda-san.. I may be falling for her."

* * *

"What..?" Okano backed away from the shed where the class rep and the womanizer were talking. If she had heard clearly, then Maehara was starting to like Okuda. Okuda. She never thought that he would fall for her. Maybe Kanzaki or Yada, but Okuda? That was just unexpected.

For some reason, she felt a knot form in her throat making it hard to breath, and her chest start to hurt. She couldn't explain why, but tears began to escape her eyes and soon she was running through the forest, as far away from that shed as possible.

"Okano~!" Kurahashi waved to the girl, a look of concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Um," Okano shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, but she only cried more. "I don't understand why it upsets me...M-Maehara-kun l-likes Okuda-san, a-and I I can't stop cry-i-ing."

"Well, it makes sense for you to cry," the orange haired girl said, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "You like Maeahara-kun right? One-sided love hurts a lot.. "

The dark haired girl's eyes widened in realization, and she fell to her knees, shaking. "I - I guess it couldn't be helped... I lost my chance Kurahashi, and now he must really like someone else."

* * *

"Ah, youthful love." Korosensei's face turned pink as he wrote in his 1st and 2nd true pairing book. "My advice to you, Karma-kun... is to sweep Okuda-san off of her feet and steal her away from Maehara-kun! Then you two can run off into the sunset together and live happily ever after - that is, until I blow up the earth."

The red haired boy's face turned red, and he swung at his teacher with his anti-sensei knife angrily. "Would you stop with your meddling?! It's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me! Okuda-san is just a close friend."

"Is that so?" Korosensei didn't believe his student one bit. "Karma-kun you don't need to be embarrassed. It's quite normal for a boy of your age to-"

"SHUT UP!" Karma shouted, turning away from the octopus. "I'm telling you it isn't like that."

"But Karma-kun.." Korosensei quickly appeared in front of the boys face, wiping tears from his eyes he said to him, "Sensei wants you to follow your heart's desires and take Okuda-san away from Maehara-kun and tell that boy: Okuda is mine!"

"LIKE I WOULD SAY THAT!"

"If only you weren't in the rebellious stage.."

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

"You spent thirty minutes with her alone and you think you like her now?" Isogai raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Unbelievable, even for Maehara.

Maehara immediately had to defend himself, saying, "Hey those thirty minutes were long enough for me to gain a liking to her company."

"In other words she's fun to tease." the dark haired boy deadpanned.

"Not just that. She's like a bunny."

"A bunny?" This wasn't the first time Maehara had compared a girl of interest to an animal. He was a bit skeptical about how Maehara saw Okuda as a bunny.

"Ya, she's so timid and small, and cautious and you just want to cuddle her. She's really cute." Maehara answered honestly.

A decent description, Isogai internally sighed in relief. But still, he had to be the voice of reason.. for Okuda's sake, and the classroom's sake for that matter.

"You don't even know her."

"Hey I thought you were going to support me?!"

"I am, it's just, I didn't think you were _that_ much of a player."

"I'm hurt man, I'm hurt."

"I understand the point of getting her away from Karma, but at the same time, if you ever lost interest in her then she would be really hurt. So you just have to be careful."

The blonde listened solemnly, nodding his head in understanding. "I'll-"

"So you two are planning to get Okuda away from the demon are you?"

Bitch sensei walked up to the two, smiling.

"Count me in to your plan."

* * *

Author's Note: ok! So that's the second part! I added more characters into the drama earlier than planned .-. oh wells xD

Thank you all for your reviews! :D I am happy to say that I was able to get all of my assignments finished and submitted. Hah, I can relax a bit now and write fanfiction without worrying about having to submit assignments.

Now I have a couple questions to ask you all:

First, what are your thoughts on all of the pairings? Who are you supporting? What other pairings and love triangles are you hoping to see?

Second, this is a bit early to be asking, but are you opposed to the idea of OCs being included into this story in the future? I have 4 OCs that myself and my writing buddy Quilla have created for different stories that will (hopefully) be published soon. The OCs would more or less be little devils and angels that meddle with everyone's love lives xD

Now for the preview!

"JOIN OUR ALLIANCE PLEASE SENSEI!"

"I like Karma-kun."

"I like you, but just as a friend. Sorry."

"Oh, are you Manami's boyfriend? So handsome."

"M-Mother!"


	6. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Chapter 6**

 **~ You Have Got To Be Kidding Me! ~**

"JOIN OUR ALLIANCE PLEASE SENSEI!" Kayano Keade pleaded, running towards her PE teacher, Karasuma Tadaomi.

"An alliance? What for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're forming an alliance before the bloodshed begins." Nakamura Rio explained nonchalantly. "If you join our team now, we'll let you in on the gossip~"

"Karasuma-sensei, please! I'm begging you! We don't want you as an enemy!" Kayano cried, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Karasuma sighed, not being able to comprehend just what sort of trouble the students were stirring. Well, as a teacher he should probably join them - he didn't want to find out later that they had all gotten into some serious trouble because they were unsupervised. "I don't understand what is going on, but I will join your alliance since you want me to."

"YES!" both girls cheered, happy and relieved to have their P.E teacher on their side.

The blonde girl smiled deviously, saying to her teacher, "Now to get you up-to-date, sensei."

* * *

"Stupid Maehara!"

"Yep."

"IDIOTIC WOMANIZER!"

"Uh-huh."

"A SLEEZEBAG!"

"I agree."

"Hah," Okano stopped kicking the tree in front of her, all of her pent up anger towards the blonde boy gone. "You were right Kurahashi, this did help me a lot. Thank you."

"No problem," the orange-haired girl smiled cheerfully.

Then the bell rang, and the two went back to the classroom.

All of that anger that Okano had, would slowly build up again as she saw that Maehara was 'inconspicuously' ogling Okuda, and Okuda was occasionally glancing at the blonde, embarrassed and uncomfortable with his staring.

When class started the blonde stopped staring, and both Okuda and Okano could breathe easy.

Then when she was taking notes during lecture, Okano heard the blonde sigh. She looked up from her notebook and saw that he was writing a love note for the chemist. Which would never get handed to the glasses-wearing girl, if she had anything to do with it.

"Korosensei! Maehara-kun is passing notes in class!"

"Maehara-kun, back of the room! You know better than to pass notes during class!"

Maehara got up reluctantly and went to the back of the classroom. Okano and Kurahashi watched as Maehara stood against the wall, and Okuda turned her head to look at the boy too. The blonde smiled at the chemist and winked and blew a kiss to her.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_

All three girls thought at once.

* * *

 _"I like Karma-kun." the dark haired girl stuttered, blushing and bowing her head to the red haired boy._

 _"I like you too." Karma said smoothly bringing the small girl in for a hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead._

 _Suddenly the scene had changed and the two were standing at the altar, saying their vows._

 _"Nagisa, thank you for being my best man, you'll always be my best friend."_

 _"We couldn't have gotten married if you hadn't introduced us to each other."_

 _"If you hadn't introduced us to each other."_

 _"Introduced us to each other."_

 _"Introduced us..."_

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Ah!" Nagisa sat bolt upright in his seat, waking from that nightmare that he just had, his heavy heart beating painfully fast in his chest. He rubbed his tired eyes, seeing that the classroom was completely empty, and that it was now illuminated orange as the last rays of the sun were setting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

He turned his head, seeing Kanzaki beside him. She smiled at him, saying, "Um, you know, I heard what you said about liking me."

"Li- wait, I think you have something wro-"

"I like you, but just as a friend. Sorry." She said quickly, bowing in apology to him.

"Eh? Oh, OK."

"Um, but there is someone that I like."

"Really? Who?"

"I like Karma-kun."

 _You have got to be kidding me!_

* * *

"Karma-kun, um, would you like to walk home together?" Okuda asked the red-headed boy.

"Sure Okuda-san," he smiled, walking beside her off of main campus. "Before lunch, you wanted to ask me something right?"

"Ah, um, yes," Okuda looked away nervously, panicking as she tried to come up with something. "Could you help me with my homework? I promise I'll make some chemicals for you after if you'd like."

"Of course I'll help you."

"Great! My parents will both be at work tonight, so we can study there." the chemist smiled as they were getting closer to her house.

Karma couldn't help but notice that the chemist was a bit nervous and panicked when he asked her about lunch. He wondered if it had to do with Maehara, he wasn't sure. She was holding back what she really wanted to talk about, and there was that slight amount of guilt in her tone when she responded. She wasn't someone to lie about anything, and usually she was extremely honest with him and would talk about everything on her mind. But why now is she hesitating?

While he contemplated on Manami's behavior, they had reached her home, and were now entering the house when Mrs. Okuda was putting on her shoes and getting ready to leave the house.

The woman looked up, and greeted Manami when she saw the boy, and she assumed what every Karmanami shipper hoped would happen:

"Oh, are you Manami's boyfriend? So handsome." she gushed, giving the boy a hug as she shed a few happy tears. "My Manami brought a boy home! How wonderful!"

Karma tensed when the woman made contact with him, but quickly relaxed, seeing as the woman was Manami's mother. She was only a few inches taller than his classmate, and she was rather thin and cheerful, and she smelled like cranberries.

"M-Mother!" the shy girl shouted, looking rather uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "Karma-kun is just my classmate!"

 _Just_ a classmate. For some reason, Karma felt a bit wounded. He felt like some invisible arrow had lodged itself in both his heart and his pride. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't think he wanted to hear those words leave Manami's mouth again.

"Oh," Mrs. Okuda sighed, giving her daughter a look that said 'we'll talk later' as she apologized to the boy, and, to his surprise, hugged him again before leaving the house.

"I'm sorry Karma-kun, mother jumps to conclusions a lot." the chemist apologized.

"Don't mind." was his reply.

"Well, let's go study in the living room."

"Right,"

"Hello!"

"Eh?"

The two turned around, seeing Maehara at the door, taking his shoes off. "Pardon the intrusion. Your mother invited me in."

"..."

"..."

 _You have got to be kidding me!_

The three of them shared the exact thoughts at that moment as Okuda internally groaned seeing the blonde, Karma tried his best to not growl at the womanizer, and Maehara felt his entire plan on getting Okuda to date him thrown out the window when he saw the devil there.

Well this would be one fun evening.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been putting off writing this chapter for a while... why? I don't know. I have a Sims addiction that's why. Woah, this is total déjà vu, I feel like I've said this before o.O

Anyways, I've totally become obsessed with the Sims game, and I created like two files for Assassination Classroom - one of which I made to pretty much see if Okuda would go for Karma or Maehara, and well *smirky smirk* I guess you can say I've now decided who she'll end up with.

Anyways, Sims, fun, addicting, it may or may not have been used to determine some new drama in this chapter :P

Welp! Onto the preview!

 **Next time!**

"I'm going to randomly pair you brats up to see how far you've come in English and kissing! So first pair is... Maehara and Okuda!"

"It seems there are now two alliances in the classroom. Now the rest who aren't in any alliance will be on Team Koro! Nurfufufu!"

"I lied, Sugino."

"What?"

"Keep this a secret."


	7. Hurt

A/N: my poor laptop is dying T_T like, dying dying. I need a new battery but *looks at empty wallet* I can't get one! I rushed to finish this chapter (probably extremely obvious after the first part) but I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter for months :P hopes ya enjoy it anyway!

 **Chapter 7**

 **~ Hurt ~**

"Um... Maehara-kun what are you doing in my house?!" Okuda Manami asked, watching the blonde set his school bag on the kitchen table and take out his textbooks.

"I asked you before didn't I? To help me with Science?" The blonde smiled at her, trying his hardest to ignore the piercing glares the red-haired demon was giving him from across the room.

So long as Okuda stayed in the room, he could be certain that Karma would not assassinate him.

"Hm, so you're here for help with _chemistry_ is that it?" Karma asked, setting down his own bag on the table with a heavy thud. He kept a fake cheerful smile plastered on his face as he handed Maehara his science notebook. "Here, use this, and you'll pass with flying colors!"

"Uh," Maehara opened the notebook to a random page, and, to his horror, there was some angry looking notes taken beside a sketch of... him(?) in the window of a train, with stars floating around his head. The side of the train, he noted, had letters written in bold, red ink, that said: The Hell Express.

Well. The intimidation game was strong.

He calmly closed the book and then casually walked over to the introverted girl in the room, saying, "Well I do appreciate the notes Karma, but, they're a little bit difficult to understand for me. They're just so advanced. I was hoping," He looked down at Okuda and smiled kindly. "You could sort of teach me the basics?"

"Here, take this!" Okuda said, holding out her notebook. "I copied down all the things Korosensei t-taught in class. Um, it's rather straightforward, so even you will understand them, I'm sure!"

"Th-thank you, Okuda-chan." Maehara looked down at her dumbfounded, and just slightly disappointed. He was hoping for some one-on-one study time, but it seemed that she was intent on getting rid of him.

Hard to get? Well, he'd dated at least eight girls who were hard to get. He smiled gratefully, and said, "Wow, thank you! These will really help me, Okuda-chan! Hey, to pay you back for this favor, why don't I make you dinner tonight? If you wouldn't mind my borrowing your kitchen."

"Um, y-you don't have to-"

"I'll help you!" Karma smiled, stepping in and dragging the womanizer away from Okuda.

Okuda sighed, sitting down at the table and resting her head on her arms she thought: _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"You look tired today." Kayano commented, seeing Okuda walk into the classroom yawning. "Late night?"

"Ya," the girl sighed, looking around. "Karma-kun, and Maehara-kun came over to my house to study last night."

"Oh?" the green haired girl raised an eyebrow, and then her face turned pink as she asked, "You didn't... you know?"

"They drove me crazy." the short girl said quietly, lowering her head. "In the end we didn't study much. I think Maehara-kun was trying to flirt with me, and Karma got mad because he couldn't focus on his studies. He ended up throwing a book at Maehara-kun's face."

"I don't think he was mad about his studies being interrupted." Kayano mumbled to herself.

"What?" Okuda tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, nothing." Kayano smiled at her, giving her a can of coffee. "Here, this should help you through the day, or the morning at least."

"Thank you," the chemist accepted it gratefully. She opened it and drank it happily.

"Hey, do you wanna join-"

"OK YOU BRATS!" Irina Bitch-sensei waltzed into the room, a few students coming in behind her. "We're skipping homeroom today, and moving straight onto English lessons!"

"This early in the morning?"

"Come on, where's Korosensei?!"

A few students complained, sitting at their desks.

Irina just smiled, ignoring their complaints, she wrote on the chalk board, English and Kissing Test 1.

"I'm going to randomly pair you brats up to see how far you've come in English and kissing!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

This of course, caused an immediate uproar in the classroom. She was off her rocker!

Again, ignoring everybody, Irina pretended to think about who she was going to select first. "So first pair is... Maehara and Okuda!" she said, pointing to the two students. "You two come up here and start flirting in English!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's...So obviously planned out."

"She knows about the affair yesterday too huh?"

Isogai and Maehara both had sweat pouring down their heads, thinking how unsubtle she was at helping them out. Well, it was better than nothing.

In the back of the classroom, as the two selected students Maehara and Okuda talked to each other in English, a dark ominous aura surrounded a red-head as he stabbed his notebook with an anti-sensei knife, his mood growing darker.

While everything was happening, Nakamura was writing a note out, and she passed it to her neighbor, telling him to pass it on to Karma, and so it was passed to the devil, and he barely even finished reading her request to join the A Team when he responded on the back of the paper that if he could beat up Meahara, he would.

 _Excellent._ Nakamura grinned, excitedly writing down in her notebook the names of everyone she had now gotten to join the A Team:

Kayano

Karasuma

Sugino

Kataoka

Okano

Kurahashi

Hayami

Chiba

Karma

 _There will be no stopping the A Team. Let the OTPS become CANON!_

"Impressive, 25 hits." Irina smiled.

Okuda, now a blushing mess, stepped away from the blonde in front of her, covering her mouth. That, was the first time she kissed a boy. It felt... electric. The blonde felt the electricity too.

Just seeing her embarrassed afterwards made him blush as well.

And then, a book was being thrown at his head, which he dodged just in time.

"You..." Karma gritted his teeth, stalking towards him. "To think you'd go to our teacher for help in womanizing Okuda-san!"

"Uh-oh," everyone in the classroom held their breaths, watching as Karma stood face to face with Maehara.

The womanizer had done it now.

"Um hey, it's just for the lesson, Karma." Isogai said calmly, trying to reason with him.

"I'd say that cocky smirk on his face says otherwise." the red-head growled.

"Karma-kun, it's ok!" Okuda interjected stepping in-between the two. "Don't get angry, I can handle this..."

"Okuda-san, I won't let him take advantage of you."

"He's not!" she said, shaking her head.

"Open your eyes, can't you see the signs? He wants to play around with you until he gets bored!" the red-head continued glaring at the blonde.

"I hate you."

It came out as a whisper.

But the words seemed all too loud in his ears.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASSUME SUCH THINGS! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PUPPY GUARD ME!" Okuda shouted in frustration, tears rolling down her face now. "And you," she spun around on her heel, facing the blonde, an angry look on her face. "Don't ever. Don't ever try to play around with me again. I told you no yesterday, so back off! I'm not interested."

Her words sounded cold, and sharp. Without anything to say to this, the room went completely silent. The chemist stormed out of the room, passing by her octopus sensei on the way, she completely ignored him.

"Nyu?" Korosensei looked around the classroom in confusion. "What did I miss? And why is everyone passing notes in the classroom?"

As quick as light, he collected the notes his students were passing around, and read them over. "It seems there are now two alliances in the classroom. _A_ and _B._ Now the rest who aren't in any alliance will be on Team Koro! Nurfufufu!" He said, smiling, forgetting temporarily about Okuda's exit and the high tension in the air.

So it seems Nakamura made up _A Team._ And Isogai and Maehara managed to recruit:

Irina-sensei, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Okajima, and Sugaya-kun.

Everyone else it seemed had refused to join either side. But now, they would be with him. The _neutral_ team.

* * *

"You like Kanzaki-chan." Sugino said glumly, standing in front of the blue-haired boy's desk. "I guess, this would make us rivals.

"About that.." Nagisa sighed, contemplating on his next words. He felt really nervous now. He knew that Okuda and Kanzaki both liked his best friend now, and he felt sick to his stomach. Everything was going to end. All he had to do now, was say the words he'd been keeping in his heart for over a year.

"I lied, Sugino." the blue-haired boy took a deep breath, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I like Karma-kun.

"What?"

"Keep this a secret." Nagisa begged him, eyes pleading, watering slightly.

The truth was out now, and he couldn't take them back. He would have to give up completely. And it hurt him.

* * *

 **Next time!**

"GO AWAY!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Are you tired of being in E?"

"Why would you help me?"

"Love isn't complicated, people are."


	8. Opportunity

**A/N: TA-DA! I am back with a new** **chapter! :D yaaaayyyyy!**

 **I can't talk much, because my internet is being a little bit faulty today :/ rain. it's always the rain. Anyways! Hope you enjoy the complicated-ness!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~ Opportunity ~**

It was just as Isogai had said. Maehara gotten carried away, and he ended up hurting her. Douchebag award of the year went to him. He would have gone after her, but Korosensei advised him to stay until the end of the day - Bitch sensei agreed.

"Following after Okuda when she's that angry, she'd murder you with one look." Bitch sensei said with a nod. "Wait a little while and give her time tocool her head."

"Good advice," Korosensei said, then pointing to an open window. "But maybe you should have given that advice to Karma-kun as well before he left."

"That brat!"

* * *

"Okuda-san!" Karma called, catching up to the raven-haired girl on the path down the mountain. "Wait, I-"

"GO AWAY!" Okuda yelled angrily at him, picking up the pace and walking briskly down the path. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, walking beside her. "I really am, I really care about you, maybe I'm just a bit protective.."

"A bit?" Okuda rolled her eyes, which was very... un-Okuda like. "What are you, my _father_?"

Karma grimaced, saying softly, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"That's what everyone says to me!" Okuda said, glaring at him. "I actually trusted you, and I thought that I-" Loved you. She bit her tongue, keeping the words from escaping her lips. She shook her head, "god I hate you."

Karma stopped walking, and lowered his head. Hearing her say the words really hurt him. Was this what it was like? When friends fight? Or was it something more?

He didn't bother to go after her as she ran down the path, wiping a few tears from her eyes. If he had, maybe he could have prevented what had happened next.

* * *

Okuda ran faster, quickly reaching the main campus, she didn't stop, she kept rubbing at her eyes, and she didn't bother to look ahead of her. To her luck, or maybe it was unfortunate, she ran straight into another person, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Oof! Hey, what's the rush?" a pair of hands held her shoulders, and she looked at the person she ran into, seeing Asano Gakushu.

Completely petrified, she felt all of her anger dissipate, completely overwhelmed with a feeling of fear.

He looked at her worriedly, and sat up, bringing her up with him. "You're crying." he whispered. "Come, let me take you to the nurse's office."

He stood up, and helped her to her feet, leading her to the nurse's office he led her over to a bed and then got her a glass of water.

She took the glass from him and drank the water. She looked up at him, still a bit uneasy around him, she thanked him. "Th-thank you, Asano-kun."

He sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Eh?" she looked at him quizzically.

"What led you to cry?"

"Well," she looked at her lap, and raked through her thoughts, saying carefully, "The person... who I liked... was too.. protective.. and he didn't - didn't let me do things on my own.. So I got mad and I - I ran.."

"Ah," Asano nodded in understanding. He looked at her face, silently analyzing her, recalling seeing her scores on the midterms and finals, he smiled, thinking how amazing, and so infuriating, it was that she received a perfect score in Science. It was a natural gift, he thought. Maybe, she could give him some useful information, being so vulnerable she might tell him E's secrets, if persuaded to. "Are you tired of being in E?" he asked, keeping up his kind, innocent ask.

"... that's something I'm not sure of." She replied, thinking back on everything.

Asano leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, offering her, "If you wanted, I could get you out of E and back into the main building."

If she had any longing to stop being ridiculed, she would jump on the opportunity. Any second, she'd start crying and accepting his offer and thanking him a million times over.

A minute passed in long, heavy silence. He almost thought she had zoned out, and didn't hear a word he said, but then she spoke up.

"Why would you help me?" she asked weakly, looking at his face disbelievingly. "I'm not very good at Literature or English."

"Because I see a girl who is lost, and feeling so conflicted..." Asano said. "In the main building, you know how it is. You have the independence to do things in your own way, and maybe it'd be good to get away from such complicated things like love, and focus your mind on your studies.."

"...I'll think about it."

* * *

"Karma-kun, you're back!" Korosensei said in surprise, watching as the red head walked down the aisle towards his seat. "How did it go?"

Karma smiled, slight pain on his face, "She hates me.."

"This is ridiculous." Karasuma said, looking out the window of the teacher's lounge. "Everyone's picking sides on who should be with who.. have they forgotten that they're supposed to be killing their teacher?"

"You wouldn't understand," Irina sighed. "They're teenagers, they're in that state of life where they start thinking about love and stereotyped romance and adventure."

Karasuma sighed. "I was really hoping we would never run into a situation like this. Love is complex, and doesn't bode well if everyone in the class is thinking about the same thing."

Sighing again, Irina looked at the man, thinking about how dense he was. He didn't even realize that her confession was real before, and that she was serious about him.. but "Love isn't complicated, people are."

* * *

 **Next time!**

"What if I said I couldn't give up on you?"

"I've thought about it, and.."

"You have to tell him, it's tearing you apart."

"I thought I only liked him, but now I see someone else as well."

"You're a two-faced bitch who needs to stop messing with my friend."


	9. True Colors Part 1

**A/N:** I feel like a horrible human being for what I have written.. I'm sorry, ya, it had to be done :P Be warned there is a bit of OOCness, I mean, you can't expect everyone to be acting like their usual selves when they get hit by a drama bomb. So... here is part one to this episode

Aaaannnnnddd this chapter is slightly influenced by a lot of Taylor Swift songs :P gotta have music when writing xD

 **Chapter 9**

 **~ True Colors Part 1 ~**

"Please, open the door, Okuda-chan." Maehara begged.

"No, go away!" Okuda yelled behind her bedroom door. She walking back and forth between her desk and her bed. She felt like her heart was being crushed more and more as this day continued on. It figures that one of the people making her think of transferring out of E would show up where she didn't want to see him.

"Please.." Maehara sighed, resting his head against the door. "I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. A douche, and a.. a womanizing bastard."

He was all of those things. And she hated that she had even had the smallest amount of affection for him before. She felt like the idiot for letting him use her, letting him get close. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears starting to form, and she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. All of that anger that she'd felt before was being replaced by heartache, a new feeling for her.

Maehara sighed, the girl didn't reply to him. "I did have some immoral intentions at the start. But.. I, I don't know... I didn't want you to get together with Karma, because that scares everyone, me the most. I think that.. I really kind of like you Okuda. You're not like everyone else.. you're pure, sweet, honest, you don't hide what you feel ever. I just.. I got carried away and I ended up hurting you. I didn't even think about how you might feel, I didn't... think you liked him that much, that you were't.. weren't easy."

"Please...stop..." Manami cried, backing away from the door. "Don't talk to me... Just go! I don't want to hear you anymore!"

There was a long pause, and then Maehara's shoulders slumped, and he felt the guilt more than ever as he could hear her crying. He couldn't leave her right now..

"What if I said I couldn't give up on you?" he asked in a soft voice. "What if I could make it up to you?"

The door opened, and he saw her standing there, her eyes puffy and red. "You don't get it. The more you persist, the more you're hurting me. **You're the reason I'm leaving E."** She closed the door again, leaving him stunned.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Um, hi Asano-kun, this is Okuda Manami..um.." Okuda took a deep breath, laying back on her bed, the phone to her ear.

"Oh, Okuda-san, have you thought about my offer?" Asano asked cheerfully.

"I've thought about it, and.." Okuda took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll accept your offer to transfer out of E."

"Great! Then I will get my father to send the transfer papers to your homeroom teacher tomorrow. I knew you'd join me, you won't regret this, I promise."

"ya..." Okuda smiled, feeling better than before, assured by Asano's friendly, cheerful voice that she made the right decision.

* * *

"You have to tell him, it's tearing you apart." Sugino said in a low voice to his best friend, Nagisa. He could see that his friend was a little down, and he kept looking over at the red-haired boy longingly.

"I know." Nagisa sighed, looking at his desk. "But... I did something wrong, and I can't.. I can't give up."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept Okuda-san from confessing.." the blue haired boy whispered guiltily.

Sugino's eyes widened and he asked in a hushed tone, "Are you serious?"

Nagisa nodded, glancing at Karma again. "I can't tell him. Not yet."

"Tell who what?" Isogai asked, walking over to the two.

"Nothing.." Sugino said quickly, waving his hands around.

"No, it's OK," Nagisa said. "Isogai, we're in the same alliance, so you should know too. I.. I'm the reason that Okuda got caught between Maehara and Karma. It's because I was jealous and I told her not to confess to Karma."

"Wow," Isogai said in disbelief.. "Really? So... you gave an opening for Maehara.. I would say thank you, but considering that Okuda's leaving.."

"What?!"

* * *

"Oh hello Okuda-san," Kanzaki smiled at the glasses wearing girl.

"H-hi," Okuda mumbled, looking down as she walked beside the girl in the hallway of the school building.

"Hey, Okuda-san, I was wondering... about Karma."

"What about him?" Okuda asked, her hands balling into fists. Just hearing his name made her blood boil.

"You wouldn't mind if I confessed to him, right?" Kanzaki asked sweetly.

Of course. Karma. She never got to confess. Well, not that it matters now. She shouldn't care if Kanzaki confesses. She has better chances than she does at getting an answer. Even though she wasn't the one beside him. Wasn't the one who felt comfortable with him..

"I don't care." Okuda said quickly, opening the door to the teachers room. She closed the door, and she wiped away a couple of tears threatening to pour down her face. "Korosensei, I'm ready to sign the transfer papers."

* * *

Kanzaki sat down beside Okano and Kurahashi smiling happily and giggling. "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning." they greeted her, curious as to why she was so happy. "What's up?"

"Well..." Kanzaki looked around, and then she said. "I think that I might like Karma-kun. But.." She giggled again.

"Um.." the two girls froze, hearing her words. Why was Kanzaki telling them this? They're on opposite sides!

"I thought I only liked him, but now I see someone else as well."

"Who?" the two ask, feeling a bit troubled.

"Maehara-kun!" Kanzaki giggled. "He's really sweet! So is Karma.. they both care so much about their friends. That's what I really like in guys. But don't tell anyone else!" Kanzaki giggled, going to her desk before they could say anything. With her back to them, she smirked, looking around the room.

 _I guess they bought it. Sorry A Team, you're going to be in deep trouble when I'm done._

Unbeknownst to the girl, a green-haired girl and a blonde had seen and heard what she had said. Had seen that look of despair on Okano's face, seen Kanzaki's uncharacteristic smirk. Seen her true colors for a moment.

A moment was more than enough for Kayano to become angry, to understand just what sort of game that little princess was playing at. She thought she'd get away with toying with everyone? She had another thing coming. Not only was she messing with Okano, Kanzaki messed with Okuda probably, and Kayano herself, and that wasn't ok at all.

"That does it. I'm not just going to stand by." Kayano said, stalking over to the dark haired calm beauty.

Nakamura hearing the sharpness in the green-haired girl's tone followed her. She was angry too.

"YOU!" Kayano hissed, putting a hand on Kanzaki's shoulder, she forced her to face her, anger written plainly on her face.

"Eh?" Kanzaki didn't have enough time to react as the girl slapped her across the face hard, leaving a red mark on her face for seconds.

"You're a two-faced bitch who needs to stop messing with my friend." Kayano hissed, "Okano, Okuda, me, you really think you can play innocent and have no one see you for what you really are?!" She glared at the girl who was now trembling in fear.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on?" Isogai asked, hurrying over, Kataoka following him.

"I didn't do anything?" Kanzaki said shakily, backing away from the blonde and green-haired girl, trembling. "Kayano-chan's mad because her crush is on our side."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Nakamura said, pointing accusingly at her. "You're using everyone like puppets for your own enjoyment!"

"Girls, I don't know who's at fault here," Kataoka said, stepping in. "But... Kayano you need to apologize for hitting Kanzaki."

"I shouldn't have to! She deserved it!" Kayano spat. "Okano and Kurahashi can vouch for that!"

The mentioned girls looked at the ground, not saying anything. They weren't happy with the girl either, but physically hurting her... that was a bit far.

Nagisa, Sugaya and Okajima went over to Kanzaki, asking if she was all right. Hara offered to take her to the nurse's office, and Kataoka said she could take notes for her during class if she wanted to go home.

 _Unbelievable._ Kayano thought. _She's tricking everyone. Nakamura and I are the only ones who see her true colors._

"Class," Korosensei came into the room, looking glum. "Okuda-san is leaving our class, and is going to the main building. She didn't want to say goodbye, she's left already.."

The class became silent, and no one could really find anything to say. They all looked towards a red-head, who was now shell-shocked, gripping his cell-phone in his hand.

He had a text from his rival.

Okuda came to me for help when you hurt her. Sorry, but she's mine now.

* * *

 **A/N: aaannndd I just made a bitch of a character :p sooooooooooo**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Rooting for team A, or the B Team?**

 **Again(?) I'd like to ask: What pairings do you want in the end?**

 **Next Time!**

 **"So you want to know about E?"**

 **"Karma, if you want her back, you have to go now. Make things right."**

 **"Just know, that I won't hesitate to expose you if you ever pull a stunt like that again."**

 **"I love you, I'm sorry."**

 **"I wouldn't be on your side if I didn't want you to be happy."**


	10. True Colors Part 2

**A/N: AT LONG LAST! ... I stopped procrastinating and finished up this chapter xP**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~ True Colors Part 2 ~**

It wasn't a stretch to say that the students of the main building, the students in class A were treated like royalty. During lunch break Asano invited Manami to the student council office for tea. Office might not be the right word to describe the room. It was more like a living room. There were two large, white leather couches facing each other, a glass coffee table between them, two matching arm chairs, a grand piano and other instruments across the room. There were several bookshelves, tall and filled to full capacity with books varying from photo albums to advanced textbooks to school newspapers to budget books.

Perhaps a few months ago, this place would feel like a second home to Okuda. But now, she felt a bit on edge, as she had grown accustomed to the old school building. Funny how things could change so quickly.

"So you want to know about E?" Okuda asked, setting down her cup of tea, breaking the long silence that had grown between them.

"It's alright, you don't have to really tell me anything. I'm sure it must be difficult to talk about it so soon." Asano says softly. "I was just curious, what it's like up there. You see I've never really gotten to enjoy the outdoors, my father was always too busy with work, and we don't do any excursions here in the main building."

"Ah, um, it's really, really beautiful. If you climbed to the very top of the mountain, you could see the entire area and on the way up there, you can see patches of honeysuckles growing."

Manami smiled, her eyes shined as she talked enthusiastically on and on about the place. Much to Asano's annoyance, she didn't talk about the actual class, what she had learned there or even about her classmates. But it didn't show on his face, no, he had to keep up with his friendly charade.

* * *

While that was happening...

"Nuya! Calm down Karma-kun! If you break another desk then it'll be coming out of my paycheck!" Korosensei shouted, panicking he appeared right where the now dilapidated desk was, in... the wall?

"Karma-kun! You mustn't throw your desk!" Korosensei scolded the red head while removing the pieces of the desk from the wall.

Whoosh!

"AH! NOT THE CHAIR TOO!" Korosensei grabbed the chair before it hit the window, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

Nakamura would have laughed and called Karma childish for throwing a tantrum, but considering the fact that he was about ready to murder someone other than their teacher, she would not like to provoke him. Instead, she did the right thing and calmly approached the red-head, using a gentle tone of voice.

"Karma, if you want her back, you have to go now. Make things right."

For a second, she thought he didn't hear her over Korosensei's crying, but then he nodded his head and slowly walked towards the door. He was calm, collected, and that was scary. It meant he was thinking. Plotting. Poor Asano, he had no chance of escape from the devil now.

* * *

Okuda was very bored. In her class, everyone was deathly silent, the only sound was the shuffling of paper and the sound of mechanical pencils scratching the surface of the paper. No gunfire, no whispers about assassination, and no teacher cloning himself to help two or more students at once.

Very boring indeed.

Letting out a soft sigh, Okuda stood up and took her work to the teacher before excusing herself from the classroom. Of course, she did get a few nasty looks for leaving before everyone else, but she shrugged it off. She was used to it by now.

She sighed, touching at her sleeves, mildly confused at first when she didn't find any rubber knives, but then remembered that there was no point in carrying them anymore.

"Korosensei..."

* * *

"Kayano-san could I talk to you for a minute?" Kanzaki asked quietly, closing her locker. The girls were changing into their PE clothes in the change room. Kayano glanced at the class idol warily, just about to refuse.

But now everyone was looking at them, looking at her expecting her to do the right thing: apologize to Kanzaki.

"Sure." the green haired girl nodded, following Kanzaki out of the change room into the classroom.

They were alone now, and Kanzaki let her kind, quiet act come to an end. She crossed her arms over her chest, a superior aura coming from her as she sat down at her desk.

"Kayano Kaede.. what a nice name you have." she sneered at the girl, gesturing to the desk beside her. "Sit."

Kayano narrowed her eyes at her before sitting down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh.." Kanzaki chuckled. "I was watching tv the other day, and you know the most interesting drama came on."

Kayano froze up, her eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be.. could it?

"I did some extensive research. And, this is what I found." The dark haired girl removed a folder from her desk and shoved it into Kayano's hands. "Kayano Kaede is Haruna Mase and Haruna Mase is really Yukimura Akari."

Kayano looked down at the folder, seeing pictures of her from when she was born up until the present. She felt a chill go down her spine as Kanzaki was now in front of her, glaring at her, complete bloodlust filled the room.

"You really brought my chances of winning this stupid war. You should have kept your mouth shut Akari, and not interfered with my plans. I have decided to let you go with just a warning this time. Just know, that I won't hesitate to expose you if you ever pull a stunt like that again." Kanzaki said, taking the folder from her hands. "I'm the top bitch around here. And we're going to keep it like that. Ok?" All the blood lust was gone, and Kanzaki was smiling kindly down at her.

What a bitch move. Kayano kept silent, having no choice but to go along with Kanzaki, for the sake of her revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: ... this is going to have another part to it! Sorry :P**

 **Next Time! : True Colors Part 3**

 **"I love you, I'm sorry."**

 **"I wouldn't be on your side if I didn't want you to be happy."**

 **"I d-don't know who I am anymore."**

 **"I knew the moment that I fell for you. It wasn't meant to be."**

 **"Would you wait for me until I graduate?"**

 **"If I asked you to choose me instead of her, would you?"**

 **"You chose perfection over your own child?!"**


	11. True Colors Part 3

**A/N:** hello hello! *evil smirk* I hope you're all ready, because I kinda... well. You'll see.

 **Chapter 11**

 **~ True Colors Part 3 ~**

"I'm not happy here."

Okuda sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. Sitting on the rooftop of the main building did nothing to boost her spirits, rather, sitting there she had a clear view of the mountain behind the school. And that only made her feel more pain.

"This was a mistake."

"Is that how you really feel?"

Sitting down beside her, Asano looked up at the mountain as well, a frown on his face.

Nothing was going to plan.

She was supposed to be an easy source of information. But she proved to be more difficult than he had thought. He still had that one trick..

"I feel happier with you here." He said quietly gazing at her. "You were so cheerful earlier and full of enthusiasm. You've lived a whole different life from me, I like it when you talk about what you love. It makes me want to experience the things you have."

"That.. the things that I love.." Manami closed her eyes in a futile effort to stop the tears that began to pour. "I left them all behind in a fit of anger and confusion. A-and now I have ruined everything! I need to fix it. I have to go back."

Standing to her feet, the raven haired girl rubbed at her eyes before hurrying to the door and running down flights of stairs. Asano followed a minute later to stop her from leaving, mild panic washing over him.

"Okuda-san! Wait!"

By the time he was caught up to her they were outside of the building. Grabbing the girl by the hand, he turned her to face him and his eyes pierced through hers.

It was faster than Okuda could comprehend. His lips connected with hers, someone was shouting her name, her mind became hazy, and then..

It was over.

"I love you, I'm sorry."

He whispered into her ear, hugging her close before turning away and going back into the building.

Standing there petrified, Okuda didn't notice the person who had been shouting at her stood beside her and shook her by the shoulder.

"Okuda-san!"

Karma clenched his teeth and glared daggers at the back of Asano before returning his attention back to the chemist.

"Hey, hey! Are you ok?"

Okuda shook her head and looked up at Karma, eyes watery.

"I-I am so sorry.. I didn't mean... I should have stayed."

"Hey, it's ok." Karma sighed. "You don't need to say anything more. Everyone will understand."

* * *

"Are you ok?" Isogai asked the blonde beside him as they walked home.

Maehara shook his head. "I screwed up. I made Okuda cry and move out of E all in one day."

"It could have gone worse."

"How?"

"Well for one she could have poisoned you if she wanted to."

Maehara shuddered at the thought.

"Or Karma may have beaten you to death for trying to play her."

Again, Maehara shuddered.

"Well thank the gods above I'm still alive."

The two laughed and smiled at each other. Silence filled the air again, and Maehara's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Isogai. This thing got way too complicated."

"Don't sweat it." Isogai waved off his apology and grinned. "I wouldn't be on your side if I didn't want you to be happy."

"You know, this is one of the many reasons everyone calls you an ikemen."

"I don't think that I'm-"

"Trust me. You are."

* * *

Returning home from school Okuda took off her shoes and went to the kitchen, dropping her bag on the floor.

Her mother, who was washing dishes turned her head to greet her and stopped, seeing her tear-streaked face.

"Oh, honey." Mrs. Okuda dried her hands and hugged her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Manami started sobbing and wrapped her arms around the older woman, her words coming out strained and broken. "He-he kiss- and I d-don't love...I made a m-mistake!"

Waiting until she calmed down some, Mrs. Okuda led her daughter to a chair and made her some tea.

"Now, tell me what's this mistake?"

Okuda sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I left E class... but I was unhappy in the main building because it. it isn't where I belong. And so I told Asano-kun, and I ran and then he caught up with me and he kissed me in front of Karma wh-who I love.."

Going rigged, Mrs. Okuda stammered a bit before asking slowly and carefully. "Asano-kun, is a boy in your year?"

"Y-ya, he's the student body president."

Falling into a chair, Mrs. Okuda buried her face into her hands and muttered to herself, "No, no no no no."

"Mom?" Okuda looked at her mother with concern.

"You can't," Her mother looked at her daughter, her mouth in a firm line. "He's the one boy you weren't supposed to-" She shook her head and stood to her feet nervously wringing her hands.

Okuda sat in silence, waiting for her mother to talk again. She didn't understand. Was she not supposed to get along with him? Why was her mother so nervous?

"Manami. I haven't been very honest with you."

Eh?

Going on, her voice shaking a little, Mrs. Okuda put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know that I've raised you to be always truthful and honest... but I haven't kept up these same virtues. Your father wasn't there when you were born, so even he doesn't know."

Feeling scared, Okuda bit her bottom lip, tension coming to her shoulders. A knot formed in her stomach and it was only getting worse.

"Your father and I were trying to get pregnant, and.. around the same time I was seeing another man.. your principle, Asano Gakuho. I became pregnant with twins, and I couldn't tell your father... so when the time came, and you were both born.. I had to choose."

Connecting the dots, Okuda went pale, and her whole body was shaking.

She had a brother.

Her father wasn't really..

She kissed..

It was too much.

"Manami, do you now understand?"

...

"I d-don't know who I am anymore." Okuda cried, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

"I knew the moment that I fell for you. It wasn't meant to be."

Okano stared blankly at the television screen in front of her.

".. these dramas are so stupid. What kind of girl would fall for an obvious playboy and confess to him knowing that she would just get rejected?"

...

Well..

She hadn't confessed, so she wasn't like that girl.

Right

Totally..

"Maybe I _should_ confess?"

"Hinata?" her father knocked at the door.

"I AM NOT THAT GIRL!" Okano shouted quickly. "I mean.. yes dad?"

"You have a visitor."

* * *

"I like you Karasuma-sensei!"

Kurahashi shouted to the stop sign in front of her.

Hey, if you're planning to confess your feelings you'd want to get it right, right?

"Would you wait for me until I graduate?" she added at the end, a warm smile on her lips.

Yep. That was perfect.

"If you're done with your rehearsals can you come inside already? you're embarrassing us in front of the neighbors."

The orange-haired girl rolled her eyes and did what her brother said.

"You don't know what it's like, the pressure of getting those words out to the person you like!"

The person she liked. Kurahashi smiled, feeling bubbly and excited and nervous at the same time.

She was going to do it! She was going to win his heart!

* * *

"If I asked you to choose me instead of her, would you?"

Nagisa read the text message aloud to the baseball fanatic.

"Ehh, it's not direct enough." Sugino said tossing a baseball above his head and catching it.

"Are you suggesting I be blunt and say the L word through text?"

"Yes."

"That's not happening."

"It has to happen eventually!"

"Hey wait, I was supposed to be telling him I'm sorry for what I did! Not confessing!"

"Ah shoot. You figured it out already."

"Sugino!"

* * *

Sometimes, Korosensei knows too much for his good, and everyone else's good.

Right now, he knows too much.

He knows about a kiss, about the family heritage of both students, about the principal and all of the latest gossip.

And right now, he is furious.

"You chose perfection over your own child?!"

Korosensei roared at the image of the principal in his tentacle.

"Instead of you working things out with the mother and her husband you chose a cowards way out of the situation! You chose to keep up an image and ignore your other child! To deprive her of something - to lead your son to believe! AH THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH!"

Korosensei deflated.

Oh his poor students.

But, there was nothing he could do.

He had to let them handle this on their own.

For now, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I regret nothing.**

 **Next Time!: Who Am I?**


	12. Even if you're complicated ENDING

**A/N: I can't continue this story.. I'm facing life problems and identity crisis I think and I'm overwhelmed.. I'm not even happy leaving this ending.. but, hey, everything is up to your imagination and interpretation. Sorry sorry, I couldn't finish this properly..**

 **~ Even If You're Complicated ~**

"Karma.." Manami shuddered, feeling the cold chill of the wind. "What is it? I don't have all day,. I have a train to catch."

"I know." the redhead lowered his head, taking a step forward, snow crunching beneath his feet. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "But I don't want you to go."

She said nothing as a few tears escaped her eyes. Again, he was making her feel guilty for leaving. She had to be firm and go her own way. She had to escape; escape her mother, her brother, those unwanted feelings of attachment towards _him._

"You're thinking about it all too much again."

His hug tightened.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered.

".. I love you."

"Don't. I can't.. I can't have feelings like this. You know I love-"

"Even if you do.. I want you to hear me say it.." He let go of her and wiped away her tears with his gloved hand. "I love you, Manami. Even if you have feelings for someone else, and that person is.. them. Even if you're broken inside, and confused."

He was making her feel even more guilty.

She bowed her head, not wanting him to see her cry even more. He couldn't get to her, she wouldn't let him. She promised she would never get attached to anyone again. Not after everything she did. Not until she could sort out her life.

"Even if you're complicated.. I love you Asano Manami."

Complicated.

She lifted up her head and smiled slightly.

"I love you too."

She broke a promise just once.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

She had to leave him, for the moment. Because things were complicated.

But love is simple.

And she would come back to him. Time and time again.


End file.
